Montysitting
by Jerseycaramel
Summary: Deeks gets sent undercover and has left his loveable mutt with his partner. This last month without her partner has Kensi thinking about their 'thing'; so what happens when he comes to pick up his pooch? One-shot. I rather suck at summaries but I write well... I think... come on, you know you want to read something about Monty... Press the pretty button :P


A/N: Hi everyone. This has been flicking around my head for a while now, so I decided to post it finally. I can't handle the possibilities for next season (I'm just not that strong), so this is an AU where Callen didn't shoot Highlander in front of the entire nation.

Happy reading.

Oh! Fluff warning. :)

* * *

'I'm home.' Kensi sang as she walked through her door. That smile on his scruffy face meant he was happy to see her – more than happy, really – as she entered her apartment. Truth be told, Kensi had missed him during the day, and he obviously had missed her. Being couped up all day at her place would do that to you, though and he didn't really have a choice on the matter. Besides that, Kensi would rather die before admitting she had become slightly attached to him.

Just a _little_ bit attached.

Her bag dropped unceremoniously to the floor as she threw her keys on the table, and flopped backwards onto her couch. No sooner had her butt hit the cushion, he was on her. She laughed freely – very un-Kensi like - and tried to push him off, but he was relentless, showering her with kisses, that she really didn't mind it at all. Who was she kidding? Kensi enjoyed the attention after a long day at work, and it was good to laugh, especially after the day she had. All Bad Ass Blye wanted was to relax with her partner and down a few beers.

But she couldn't.

Instead she had to settle with the dog Deeks had left in her care while he was undercover. It had been a _long_ four weeks without her partner constantly annoying her every way he could possibly think of. LAPD promised it wouldn't be longer than a month, but knowing her luck, he'd be gone for six.

It was just a few more days until the month deadline, but nothing had been said about Deeks' return; or any kind of news for that matter. No news was, was good news... Right? But Kensi didn't know if she could handle much longer without her partner, or _any_ kind of information about his whereabouts or wellbeing. She wanted to see his stupid face scrunch up at her teasing, before breaking into a smile that melted all of her doubts and worries away, or hear his idiotic voice laugh at her for something she didn't find as funny.

Yes, he pissed her off with stupid comments and made fun of her eating habits, but he had grown on her... like fungus. Disgusting and seemingly useless green stuff, but then, Fleming comes along and discovers penicillin, making fungi a lot more important than before. Yeah, Kensi liked that analogy for her partner; unwanted and _frustrating _at first and then, somewhere along the line, discoveries were made and he became so much more important than before; and sometimes needed. Regardless of analogies, she missed her moronic partner. Much more than she thought she would have or really wanted to admit.

Four weeks had given her a long time to think about their relationship – no, partnership... fine! - their 'thing', and as much as she would get crap for it by Callen and Sam, somewhere along the way Kensi thinks she did fall for those baby blues and shaggy hair. She missed him whinging about his delicate _everything_, she missed him talking about surfing, she missed their banter – damn it, she missed _him_. Kensi had never been very patient in life and she wanted her partner back now or blood would be shed.

Monty wagged his tail at her as he stood on top of her body, licking her face and her neck making the anger for her departed partner, fizzle away. Somehow this dog made her feel relaxed and happy just by being in his presence – much like his owner did. She sighed contently as her hand rubbed his ears, letting him sniff her all over and lick under her chin.

Kensi may have been teaching him some bad habits over the last month; like licking her face whenever he wanted and getting fed while she ate dinner; but it was the closest thing she had to her partner right now and she didn't care if he got angry with her for it. It meant he would be yelling at her in person, and she was ok with that because he would be _there,_ with her.

The dog eventually calmed down and sat between her legs on the couch, looking at her expectantly, still wagging that never ceasing tail of his. Monty licked his own nose this time, and groaned a little at her. That overbite had her giggling at him and he cocked his head as if to say, 'What's so funny?'

'Come on, baby, let's get you fed.' She said, pushing him off her gently. Monty bounced from the couch to his spot – a blanket on the floor near her kitchen – watching her, with his head on his paws as she prepared their dinners.

She _may_ have also started to call the massive mutt "baby" after the first week of babysitting. It was an endearment that would get her in a lot trouble with his "daddy" if he ever heard her say it. It would imply that she was Monty's "mommy" as she was the only woman that had spent this much time with him. And while she basically was his mommy, Kensi didn't want Deeks knowing she knew it, and accepted it gladly.

Kensi stretched out on her couch, Monty cuddled into her side as she watched TV after dinner. Top Model flicked across the screen, but Kensi wasn't really watching the show. It wasn't as much fun anymore without Deeks next to her with beer in hand, teasing her taste of reality shows and the bitchiness of the models. Tonight she was more focused on the dog next to her.

Monty had his head on Kensi's hip, snoring softly as she stroked his ears. His nose started twitching as he dreamt; legs ticking and jumping as he slept on. She couldn't help but watch, transfixed as he tried to catch whatever it was he was chasing in his dream. She laughed as he shook so badly, he woke himself up.

'Did you catch him, bub?' she asked, scratching behind his ears a little harder. Monty yawned loudly and settled back on her hip, letting out a happy puff of air before closing his eyes again.

* * *

Kensi woke up with a start, hearing her door creak open. Her hand slipped under the couch pillow and brought out her weapon, aiming it at head height.

'Don't move,' she growled threateningly, Monty growled along with her, his protectiveness over her much like her partners.

'Is that anyway to greet daddy?' the voice was teasing, a chuckle of mirth escaping lips.

Deeks' head popped through the door, and she saw that smile she had missed so much. God, he was a sight for sore eyes. Kensi sighed, and put the safety on her weapon, replacing it under the cushion. Monty bounced from her side and jumped into Deeks arms. She couldn't help but grin as he got attacked by his dog's tongue, showing just how extremely happy the mutt was to see him.

'I could have shot you, Deeks,' Kensi groaned annoyed, rolling onto her back, not bothering to get up from the sofa. Her heart started to beat wildly in her chest at the sight of him. Yep, she had fallen for her partner. All it took for her to realise it was his scruffy looking, _handsome_ face peaking through her door and the butterflies had swarmed in her stomach. Hot blood ran through her veins and she wanted nothing more than to show him just how much she missed him; but instead she had some restraint – not much - and stayed on the couch.

Deeks put Monty back on the floor and he jumped back next to her side; settling much like he did before, with his head on her hip, but watching Deeks this time.

'You wish, Princess,' he smiled at her, closing the door behind him and dropping his bag next to hers; it kinda looked good there, like it belonged there. Deeks moved to the sofa and pulled her legs up before sitting down, replacing them on his lap. One of his hands, reached out to pet Monty's head, while the other rubbed her legs lightly with his fingertips, tracing a pattern through her pants. Heat radiated from his touch, spreading throughout her body and he hadn't touched the skin yet. Kensi tried so very hard to keep that elated, hot feeling from overtaking her, and doing something that could possibly make her a fool if he didn't feel the same way about her.

'What time is it?' she asked. That was safe. No way to let it slip how much she missed him from that. Kensi obviously had fallen asleep suddenly, not realising just how exhausted she was. _Too much thinking about Deeks..._

'About 3am. I had to get cleared by Hetty or I would have been over here sooner.' His fingers briefly touched the skin near her ankle, sending tingles along her leg and Kensi swore he could actually hear her heart beat faster.

'And you just decided to come over and risk getting shot on the spot for breaking into my house?' she asked teasingly, though it didn't really cover the breathlessness in her voice. Did he even know what he did to her without trying?

'I didn't break in. I had a key,' he protested, showing her the little gold coloured piece of metal in this hand.

Kensi sighed, feigning annoyance, because he would know something was up if she didn't tease him a little. 'I knew I would regret giving you that. It's only supposed to be used in emergencies. Couldn't it have waited until morning?' Truthfully, she's glad he's here with her, stroking her leg and looking at her with those soft, blue eyes.

'No, it couldn't wait because it _is_ an emergency.'

'Oh?' she asked, raising her eyebrows, hoping he would say those three little words she wanted him to feel. _I missed you._

'Yeah, I missed my mutt and came to liberate him from my partner's warzone she calls a home.'

_No such luck,_ Kensi sighed internally, though she did manage to laugh a little at him and shook her head. 'Hey, this place is cleaner.' Since Monty had stayed here, Kensi had decided to clean a little so he wouldn't get into anything he shouldn't. She'd never get rid of all of her clutter, but it was tidier than when Deeks dropped him off.

His fingers gently rubbed down Monty's nose a few times before leaving the pooch and resting his arm on her stomach. He was getting braver. This was the first time they had really touched each other, without the guise of an alias; and she liked it too much, she liked the shift, but wanted more. Kensi had no misconceptions about their relationship, and as much as she wanted it, the "more" would never be.

'I'm just teasing, Kens.' He smiled gently.

'I'm not sure he _wants_ to leave.' She said quietly, voice dripping with emotion, as the dogs eyes began to droop. Kensi didn't want Monty to leave; she'd miss the mutt waiting for her patiently every night. And she definitely didn't want his owner to leave; not yet anyway.

'He's not the only one.' Deeks admitted just as quietly with a soft smile. 'I missed you, Fern.'

Kensi smiled, feeling a small amount of blush rising on her cheeks. She took his hand that was resting on her stomach in hers, lacing their fingers together. 'I missed you, too.' She sighed. 'You tell anyone that, and I _will_ shoot you.'

'And there you go, ruining a nice moment with threats.' He said feigning hurt.

'Oh, please, like you don't think it's hot.' Kensi rolled her eyes before realising what she had said.

'So, do you threaten me all the time because you think _I_ think it's hot? Don't know why you bother when I'm pretty sure you can't get any hotter than you already are.'

_Did he actually just say that?_ Kensi asked herself. She stilled when he said it, not really knowing how to react. He had said it so sincerely, with conviction that it had her faltering. She was damaged, and not all that great, yet he seemed to only see the best in her.

Sensing her discomfort, he broke eye contact and cleared his throat. 'Sorry, you know me; no brain to mouth filter.' Deeks said, running his hand through his hair. Her heart picked up a little again, sensing hope. He did have a brain to mouth filter most days, just not when he was nervous. _Did she make him nervous?_

'Don't worry about it.' She said shaking her head. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest. Why did he have this power over her? He was nowhere near touching her skin but he could still make her tingle. She had to get away before he control snapped and she jumped him.

Kensi found it difficult to order her body to move away from his touch, but she managed to move her legs away from his hands and get off the couch. 'C'mon, let's go to bed, Monty.' She said, patting her leg and making her way to her bedroom.

'Hey! How come he gets to sleep in your bed, but I get the couch when I stay here?'

Kensi looked back and smiled at him, she hadn't meant it to be seductive, but with the way his eyes bulged, she think that's what it looked like. 'He's likes to snuggle.' She shrugged.

'So do I, does that mean I can join you, too?'

'I think it'd be too crowded don't you?' Monty followed her and she closed the door behind them. Kensi sighed and leant back against the door while Monty sat down at her feet and wagged his tail at her.

* * *

Deeks couldn't help it; he followed her to her bedroom and sighed at the piece of wood separating them. All he could think about while he was on assignment was her. God, he had missed her. All he wanted to do was touch her, more so than those little touches on the couch. He wanted to hug her, press his fingers into her hips, kiss her, have her naked in his bed enjoying every inch of her, but he didn't have the courage to tell her how he felt, let alone act on it. Terrorists and gang members he could take on without an inkling of fear; but Kensi Blye? He was scared of her – or more precisely: scared of losing her. _Oh, god,_ when he had touched her skin, it sent tingles down his spine and he had to fight the blood going south.

Why did he have to go and say she couldn't get any hotter than she already is? It ruined the moment they had. She was holding his hand – willingly! – and then he had to go and open his big mouth and make her retreat to her bedroom. With his dog!

_Lucky bastard_, Deeks thought. Monty gets to snuggle next to his beautiful partner while he can risk his life by staying on her death-trap of a couch and wake up in the morning to find she didn't want him to stay the night; or he could fight his tired eyes, go home and come back for Monty in the morning.

He groaned and rested his head against the offending wooden object. There was no way he was going to barge in there and demand he get the bed while Monty gets the couch. He's not that kind of guy. How he wished he could go in there and kiss the breath out of her, though. Honestly, she could shoot him after, but he'd die a happy man.

And he wanted to, but if she didn't feel the same way, he would have ruined the best thing that has happened to him – maybe both of them – in a very long time.

* * *

She heard shuffling around outside in her lounge room and felt a small thump against the door. Kensi smiled realising Deeks had followed her, resting his head against the door between them. Two inches separated their bodies as they both leant against the door. He wasn't going to push his way in here; she knew that, so it was up to her. She could open the door and let him in, finally giving in to what she feels, filling up the room with thick and heavy moans. And she wanted to – _god_, did she want to.

Monty whined and cocked his head at her. Kensi smiled at the dog that snapped her out of her thoughts. She wanted – needed – to take the chance on them. She'd never know if she didn't take that step, never know if they could be happy together. It was a _big _risk. She could screw up everything they have been struggling towards since day one of their partnership; but it was one – she realised - she was willing to take. Kensi hadn't felt something like this in forever - maybe never if this was only the beginning of her feelings. This could be so much more than her and Jack, and as much as it scared her, knowing that also made her buoyant. Deeks made her happy and that's all she really needed to know right now. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Deeks almost fell into her bedroom as his solid resting spot swung open. His hands flew out to the frame to stop himself from falling straight into her. 'Sorry, sorry,' he muttered, stepping back away from her, hands up in front of him in surrender, waiting for the punishment he was no doubt about to receive.

Kensi grabbed his wrist and stepped towards him. Placing his hand on her hip, she stepped closer and reached up behind his neck, bringing her lips to his. It was soft and reserved; testing the water of their 'thing' and if he wanted to go through with this. She could feel the heat spreading from their joined lips, all the way down to her toes. It was like something had clicked in her brain and everything had turned to colour.

She pulled back and his eyes were still closed. He hadn't moved, kissed back or even breathed at this point. _Oh, this had been a mistake._ She had read him all _wrong!_ Her heart sank in her chest, embarrassed and ashamed, and then broken because there was a good chance she'd never feel that wonderful again because he didn't feel the same way.

And then, the scenarios started running through her head.

_Oh, god! This was going to be awkward. They wouldn't be able to work together anymore. He'd probably go back to LAPD, and all because she couldn't keep her libido in check; she'd ruined one of the best things in her life! _Kensi started to panic and tried to step back out of his personal space, back peddling as quick as possible, but his hand on her hip held her fast, not letting her go.

'I'm dead aren't I?' he said finally, opening his eyes finally. A small smile started on his lips and eyes twinkling at her. 'Because there is no way on Earth you would be kissing me. I have to be dead and gone to heaven.'

Kensi was silent as the words sunk in and she let out a breath she didn't know her lungs were holding. As his smile grew wider at her shock, she ducked her as she giggled, pressing her forehead against his shoulder.

'Oh, now I know I _am_ dead. Kensi doesn't giggle!'

He only made her giggle harder.

'Oh god, what did you do to me? Did you kick me in the 'non de plumes' so hard I died? Shot me? Slit my jugular?' he asked, a hand at her cheek, forcing her to look up at him again. His eyes twinkled happiness at her, and his grin looked like it was never going to leave his face. In all of the time she'd known Deeks, he had never looked this happy before.

'Shut up, Deeks,' she told him, kissing his lips again. This time he responded, vigorously. Her arms wrapped around his neck and reaching up on her toes, trying to get closer to him. His arms circled around her waist as he devoured her mouth, pouring everything he had into this kiss once the initial shock of Kensi's lips on his. Ever since Kensi had seen him kiss Nicole in interrogation, her heart had tangled jealously in her chest and she wanted nothing more than to be on the receiving end of his lips. And they were _fantastic_. Fireworks, honestly. His tongue slipped into her mouth, making her moan and heat start to pool in her lower stomach. He walked her back, never once leaving her lips.

She broke away for a second. 'Monty, couch.' She ordered. The pooch – who had been sitting in her room – trotted out, doing what he was told.

'Did you really let Monty sleep in bed with you?' he asked before latching onto her neck.

Kensi moaned, revelling in the feel of his hot tongue sliding across her skin. 'He was lonely; he missed you.' She struggled to make her limbs to anything but touch him, but somehow she managed to kick the door closed behind them. 'Good to know you're a snuggler, though.'

He took her lips again, and started to fumble with their clothes. 'Snuggling can wait; I have other bodily contact in mind.' he said mischievously, pushing her back on the mattress and feeling the pull of her hand wrapped in his shirt as he fell with her.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts?

Reviews give me a happy :)


End file.
